my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the joker a cheezi x zuri story
Beauty and the joker a cheezi x zuri story note Hey lion guard fans and shippers alike welcome to a new fan fiction shipping between two well known but underrated lion guard characters zuri the diva and cheezi the insane friend you hang out with, as you may know zuri is a lioness and cheezi is a hyena. Bit of trivia cheezi is a friend of janja and chungu who helps them in completing janja's plans (series) or is supportive of his friends decision (fan fic) his father is ed and his mother is (unknown). Zuri is kiara and tiifu's friend from pride rock who loves how she looks and is very vain (series) but she is loving or trusting when realizing beauty or this case handsomeness in others (fan fic). Another thing to note is this is a completely different story from my janja x jasiri series so in this story cheezi's alive and well. cheezi falls in love with a lioness Cheezi loved lionesses he'd just never say it out loud to them cheezi sighed "I really need to let my feelings out to one of them but how?" Cheezi laid down near a tree to rest when he heard a voice *what are you doing in the pridelands?" Cheezi opened one eye to see a beautiful lioness cub sitting next to him cheezi yawned "just thought I'd have a rest for a bit" the lioness approached him suspiciously "you haven't eaten anyone have you?" Cheezi smirked cheekily "pftt I wish but no I'm not really In the mood to eat today besides I had some fish before I came here so I'm full" the lioness breathed a sigh of relief "so what's your name handsome?" Cheezi was amazed never In life was he called handsome he'd been called a furbrain and a moron but never handsome. However cheezi liked the compliment and replied happily with "cheezi what about you beautiful?" The lioness replied happily with "zuri pleased to meet you cheezi" zuri was surprised she never thought a hyena would find her beautiful especially cheezi it was kind of new to her, cheezi rubbed the back of his head "so you wanna hang out sometime?" Zuri was speechless did a hyena just ask her out on a date with him but retained her cool "I'd love to so where should we hang out?" Cheezi thought of a good place "how about the volcano? I'm sure janja won't mind" zuri kissed cheezi on side of his cheek "it's a date" zuri ran off to tell her friends while cheezi jumped up in the air happily "I got a chick yippee" and with that he ran to tell his friends the news. Cheezi reached his home and went into the den to talk to janja "hey janja guess what I got a girlfriend?" Janja patted cheezi on the back *so who's the lucky hyena chick?" Cheezi gulped "well I wouldn't say a hyena chick more like a lioness chick" cheezi was expecting janja to yell at him but instead janja replied More calmly about cheezi's girlfriend "you're okay dude I'm not gonna yell at you so who's the lucky lioness?" Cheezi blushed slightly "zuri" cheezi remembered what he'd said to zuri "uhm is it okay that she hangs out here with me?" Janja smiled "course dude anything for love" as janja said that he remembered jasiri and the date they went on yesterday. Cheezi snapped his paw fingers in front of Janja "uh janja?" Janja snapped out his thoughts "woah sorry just thinking about jasiri again" cheezi smirked "you really do love her don't you?" Janja shrugged "what can I say I'm a chick magnet" cheezi rolled his eyes "well looks like we've got two chick magnets now" Janja brofisted cheezi "guess it does dude hope you have fun tomorrow" Cheezi grinned "oh I will thanks for allowing me to have her over janja" janja smiled "anytime cheezi see you tomorrow" and with that cheezi laid down and fell asleep all night dreaming of him and zuri. the date Cheezi awoke from his slumber as the sun rose on the pridelands, he got up and started walking to the entrance of the outlands where he waited for zuri, he tapped his paws nervously (is she coming?) He thought anxiously, before he could turn back to the outlands however he felt a paw touch his shoulder he turned around to see zuri she was beautiful cheezi gulped "hey zuri welcome to the outlands hope you have fun by the way did you ask everyone you know your friends, the lion guard, the king and the queen you could come?" Zuri nodded "they were cool with it as long as you don't attack or try to kill me they're cool with it" cheezi grinned cheekily "now why would I do that to you" cheezi said causing zuri to giggle with delight. Zuri noticed cheezi had his paw behind his back, she looked at him suspiciously "what's behind your back?" Cheezi blushed "oh something for my new girlfriend" as he finished his sentence he brought his paw out revealing a rose Zuri slowly grabbed the rose from cheezi's paw "it's beautiful, thank you" Zuri plucked a kiss onto cheezi's cheek causing him to blush bright red